


Luck Is a Matter of Perspective

by chocoholicannanymous



Series: Apocalypse Days [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: Drabble set in the apocalypse 'verse, Kurt POV





	Luck Is a Matter of Perspective

He’s lucky. Kurt keeps telling himself that. They’re in the midst of an apocalypse, for crying out loud, and people are dying. Suffering. Yet he is safe. And not only him, but his entire family, and his friends – the entire Glee club made it, only Mr Schue missing.

All of them safe.

And yet. In his dreams they aren’t. In his dreams Kurt’s plagued with visions: a tearful call from his dad, saying goodbye; going to pick up Carole at work only to find the building swarmed with Infected and not a living soul to be found; hearing Mercedes die, seeing Quinn ripped to pieces, leaving an Infected Finn behind to die…

He’s lucky. He repeats that every time he claws himself out of a nightmare.

Maybe one day he’ll believe it.

 

~The End ~


End file.
